Written In The Stars
by M.MDelphine4
Summary: Lucy walks in to see Natsu hanging around Lisanna. It breaks her heart and she breaks down. She has prayed that the constellations fortune would come true but it doesn't seem likely now. Lucy can only hurt, while Natsu can only worry what's up with his friend. Who is Lisanna to Natsu? And how does he feel about Lucy?


Written in the Stars

By Madalyn (A.K.A )

 _Authors Note: Hello! And thank you very much for clicking on my fanfiction! This is my very first story, and I don't plan on making this multi-chaptered, unless there is serious demand. Although I am new to this sight, I am not new to being an author. I have been writing ever since I could hold a pencil! I have a mind that spits out a million ideas with a highly active imagination, therefore writing seems to be the best way to share those thoughts. Anyway, please enjoy the story and if you have any questions about me or my writing, please private message me! I adore answering questions, but be prepared! I am a talker! (You have been warned). Anyhow, read, enjoy, review, favorite, follow. Any of those would be appreciated. I just like that people are reading_ _ **my**_ _work! Enjoy!_

 _Forever After,_

 _The Author, Madalyn_

I walked into the guild hall to see the worst possible sight imaginable. There he stood, the man I loved, his arm draped across _her_ shoulders. I'm not the jealous type, but watching as they both smiled at each other, well, it hurt. _A lot!_ It's not fair for me to be mad at him for being attracted to someone who wasn't me. Therefore, I wasn't angry with him. Although, I was angry with the situation.

My whole life has been spent without someone who really loves me by my side. Guys always wanted my body, and I eventually went along with it. It was the only thing that kept from getting all depressed about. But then I started to fall for my best friend (oh! How cliché!), and I realized he hadn't hit on me like all the other guys. Maybe I just want what I can't have. No! I shouldn't belittle my feelings. The feelings of hurt that are surging through me right now are real.

I didn't stick around to watch anymore of their flirting, and other romantics. It was clear enough that they liked each other and I didn't need a slap in the face obvious kiss to prove it. Plus, I had no interest in watching that soon to come kiss.

I felt a cold tear slip down my face. I don't want to cry. I really don't want to cry. At least not right now. Not when the guild hall is so close and one of my guild mates could come out and see me. Then there would be questions! And what would I say? _'Well you see, the love of my life is flirting with Lisanna. And I'm not mad or anything, but you know it hurts like hell to watch someone you love, love someone else.'_ Imagine if I said that to Mira?! The thought actually brings a smile to my face, knowing how bittersweet she would feel about the situation. She would be so happy that I like Natsu, and yet so sad that he does reciprocate those feelings.

A sharp headache hit me suddenly, as a sob escaped my lips. Why do headaches always come with crying? I dropped to my knees as another sob shook me. I gripped the grass beneath me in my hands, tearing some of it out of its home in the soil and bringing it up as I brought my arms into a hug around me. I sat there for probably five minutes before a familiar voice called for me.

"Lucy?!" Lisanna ran up to me and dropped to the ground beside me, gently placing her hand on my shoulder. "Lucy, dear, why are you crying?" she said soothingly, which only made me cry more. Her voice, her everything was perfect. I was nothing in comparison. Why couldn't I be as pretty? As sweet? As perfect? There was no question as to why Natsu liked her, and that just made everything hurt more.

I wanted to answer her. Assure her nothing was wrong. But the words wouldn't leave my lips. I knew she would ask me about this tomorrow but I couldn't help but lean into her supporting shoulder as she rubbed my back saying things like "It's gonna be okay." Or "It'll all work out in the end." After about an hour I finally calmed down, and my tears sopped falling. I figured I was all cried out. Lisanna had held me the whole time, and she didn't look annoyed.

"You feeling better? A good cry always made me feel better when I was in Edolas and was missing my family and friends here. Edolas Mira told me that it always feels better to cry on someone's shoulder, even if you don't tell them why the tears are there. But," she said, obviously starting on something important, "she also said that, just cause you don't explain, doesn't mean the worry that person feels will slowly disappear."

I wiped my eyes before saying, "Don't worry, I'm okay. Just sad about something, but it's really nothing to worry over." I attempted to assure her, but the takeover mage could see right through me.

A weak smile made its way onto her face. She heaved a sigh. "I understand if youd prefer not to say anything, but Lucy, even if you don't talk to me, talk to someone. You don't cry your eyes out to the point of no tears just cause you're a little sad!" she ran her hand from the top of my back down to the middle. "Bottling up your problems won't do you anything good. It'll just hurt _you._ "

I didn't want the kind hearted girl to worry. She was so kind, and so undeserving of the burden of worry due to my sadness. "I'll talk to someone Lisanna. There's just a very specific person it has to be." I lied, and though I felt guilty for lying, I was reassured by the fact that she wouldn't fret over me.

"I can understand that. I'm guessing it Levy. You two seem to be like awfully good friends! Well here or Natsu." At the mention of his name, my eyes moved to the ground more tears welling up in them. I put a lot of effort into blinking them back and thankfully was successful, but I knew my eyes were still glossy so I continued staring at the ground, not allowing Lisanna to see my eyes. "But the guy can be so dense sometimes. Like talking to a wall!" She chuckled. I continued fighting the tears that were on the brink of falling. "But every now and then, he can surprise you with how amazing he is. If it turns out to be one of those times he would be great to tal-"

"Not to be rude, but, can we please not talk about Natsu?" The tears had gotten to hard to hold back and if his name kept being said then I knew they would spill over.

"Is _he_ what this is all about?" I sat there, silent. I couldn't move or speak. I was a statue. "Oh, Lucy! What did the idiot do?! He isn't worth your tears!" Suddenly it hit her, that wasn't what I needed to hear. But what she couldn't realize is that there was nothing she could say to make me feel better. "Lucy, I don't know what happened or if he said something, but it's gonna be okay. I know that just sounds like meaningless words right now, but it really will be okay. Talk to Natsu. He cares about you, and would hate to hear that he is behind all of your pain."

I finally found enough strength to shake my head, while at the same time all the tears I had been holding back slowly feel. Not in an ugly mess of a sob like before. I heard Lisanna sigh and stand. "Well, I can see you need to be alone. Be careful getting home alright?" I nodded and she walked back to the guild hall. As soon as she stepped through the doors I sprang to my feet and I ran. I ran straight for my apartment.

As soon as I got there I ran up to the roof, laying down on the cold hard surface. I stared up at the sky. The sun had set on my walk home, and now the sky was painted with stars. I stared at the constellations and bright shiny specks. I saw the constellation I found months ago. I call it written in the stars. It looks like the stars are saying 'L + N'. I smile when I see it. What was I thinking when I named that constellation? Written in the stars? As if! Me and Natsu are more like a match made in hell. Why has it taken me so long to see that?

"Whatcha staring at Luce?" Shoot! What the hell is he doing here?!

I stood up at the sound of his voice, all to quickly. Head rush hit me and everything went black for a second as I lost my balance. I put my hands out to brace the contact with the hard surface, but the impact never arrived. Suddenly I realized the warm harms wrapped around my waist. "N-N-Natsu!" I yelped at the realization.

"Be careful!" he said in a demanding tone while still wearing a smile. "I don't need you getting hurt on me."

"Uh huh…" I mumbled quietly.

"What's got you so down Luce? Lisanna says it's my doing! Did I do something to hurt you?" He looked so sad as he voiced his questions.

I squirmed a little realizing I was still in his grasp. His grip loosened till his hands fell to his sides and I sprang in front of him, glad to be free of his hold. Though it was comforting, it mainly hurt. It hurt knowing that his grip on me wasn't romantic, that it would be forever till I felt it again, that he held someone else, who was far more important than me, in those strong arms of his. "I'm perfectly okay Natsu." I said, shaking off his worry. "I promise! You didn't do anything." _Intentionally!_ I wanted to add but bit my tongue to hold the words back.

"You're lying…" He sighed, clearly heart. I felt a stabbing pain in my heart, knowing I was the cause of his pain. "I don't know why you feel you can't tell me, because if you would, well, I would do all in my power to fix it."

"Natsu…" was all I could manage to say, before the tear gates opened. I felt the hot tears stream down my cheeks. ' _Stop crying! Stop crying, dammit!'_ I thought, cursing myself and my tears. I rapidly wiped my cheeks trying to make the tears disappear, but to no avail. More tears just flowed. I brought up my hand to wipe another tear away, but Natsu grabbed my hand. He took it upon himself to wipe away my tears. His warm hand caressed my cheek and his thumb wiped away the tears that sat on my cheeks.

"Lucy, please tell me what's wrong!" He begged. "I want to fix it!"

"You can't!" I snapped more tears streaming down as my face rested on his hand. "There isn't anything you can do Natsu! At least there isn't anything fair to ask of you…" My voice dipped low as I realized what I was saying.

"What?!" He yelled, probably due to the fact that I made little to no sense. "What do you mean there isn't anything I can do?! Obviously there is something! You just don't want to tell me! Why Luce!"

"Because, I want you to be happy! Your happiness is my main concern." I said, bringing my voice back down to a normal speaking level. "Mine doesn't matter. Not to me anyways. As long as your happy, then I can find it in my heart to be happy, or at least happy for you."

"Well guess what Lucy? I will only be happy if you're happy! So tell me what the hell I can do to fix whatever it is that is making you so upset!" he was yelling but it wasn't due to anger. It was fear, and concern, and something else that I couldn't quite put my finger on. I couldn't hold myself back, for his words hit something. They plucked a string like I was guitar, and like a guitar when you pluck a chord I had no choice but to play a certain tune. I jumped up into a kiss. I was nervous at first, the realization of what I was doing hitting me like a truck. But soon enough I felt his lips move against mine. He was kissing me back! And it wasn't just a pity kiss, or a kiss because he thought it would be fun. No! This had heat and passion. But soon we pulled away, staring one another straight in the eye. Though the kiss was short, it was enough to make me smile.

"Is that really all you need Luce?" He chuckled. "You should have said something! I wouldn't have minded doing that upon request." Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he did just think of that kiss as a meaningless kiss. I gave him a confused look, hoping he would catch on to my confusion. He did. "Lucy, I thought I had made it obvious! I like you! I really like you!" He seemed giddy.

"I thought you liked Lisanna…" I whispered so low that anyone besides Natsu wouldn't have been able to hear, but thanks to Natsu's heightened sense of hearing, he heard me perfectly clear.

"Lisanna?" He laughed through his shock. "Lucy, Lisanna is just a good friend. Yeah we are close, and when we were kids we had sorta feelings for each other, but they were mainly a game. It wasn't real, and even if it was that was so long ago." He put his arms around me in an embrace. "Luce, I like you! Not Lisanna." After that my arms wrapped around him. I buried my head in his shoulder and breathed in his burnt cinnamon scent.

"But you, the other day, you…" It hit me. I was such an overdramatic idiot. He was just being friendly! I face-palmed myself in my head. I would have done it in the physical world but that would have meant having to take my face away from the comfort of Natsu's neck. I smiled into his neck feeling confident in his feelings for me. "Never mind."

He opened his mouth to say something, but soon closed it deciding against it. He smiled and pulled me off of him, looking straight down at me. Wow! He was taller than I thought! I hadn't really considered it before, but wow, it made him so much more good looking. He was hot and handsome and cute, all at the same time. Natsu is the only one who could find a way to do that.

"I have to do this properly, so, Lucy, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked and I stood there for a couple seconds stunned by his words. Then a smile soon replaced my surprised gaping mouth.

I nodded my head in a rushed fashion. "Of course Natsu!" I exclaimed, happier than I had been in a long while. My smile slowly decreased in size as I realized we were in the middle of a _moment._ He began to lower his head to my level. I noticed his eyes were staring at my lips and I couldn't stand the wait for him to hit my lips. So I took lead and closed the gap between us, colliding my lips onto his. Like our last kiss, his lips were warm. HE moved his lips on mine and I fought the urge to moan. My lips parted and he took that opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. I gladly did the same. I explored his mouth with my tongue, and I couldn't keep the moan from spilling out of my lips. He seemed to like the sound and want more. He seemed to put more heat into the kiss, backing me up against the door that led back to my apartment. He put his hands on either side of me, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, into his salmon colored locks. It was his turn to moan, and I happily swallowed his moan.

We separated from the kiss, both of us panting. He smiled at me, and my cheeks took on a pink hue. "I love you Natsu." I said. "I don't know if you like me _that_ much, but it's only fair you know how I feel about you."

He bent over me, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead before saying, "I love you too"

Look at that. The stars didn't lie to me after all. Natsu and I actually were written in the stars. How cliché! But also, how perfect. It was romantic and everything I could ever want. This was all I'd ever need. A Natsu that cared for me as much as I cared for him by my side. As long as I have him with me, I can take on whatever gets thrown my way. Whether it be hell warmed over, or happily ever after. I hope to find out that happily ever after doesn't only exist in fairy tales.


End file.
